


Breakthrough || Undertale Multiple-AU Fanfiction

by Wiara_dela_Alma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Human/Monster Romance, Marking, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Endings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Underfell Alphys (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiara_dela_Alma/pseuds/Wiara_dela_Alma
Summary: [A Soulmate AU Fanfiction]》AU Sans & Papyrus x Female!Reader FanfictionShe didn't know that being friends with a monster would hold a price worth saving multiple realms of the same dimension!Travelling across the globe to take some deserved (as what her comrades would say) break, she settled down in the infamous monster city of Mt. Ebott. Well, she might've found some well-deserved peace only if certain individuals could stop gawking and glaring at her. Of course, not wanting be in trouble like before, she confronted the problem at hand and soon became a friend to some.However, she didn't realize that she's entangled by a series of problems that will involve her entire being; while the monsters, their entire life."Good lord... please give me the self-control I need not to strangle these monstrosities."©️Luthiel Deardre@Wiara_dela_Alma
Relationships: Chara/Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Sans/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Before We Begin...

**AU characters** **included:**

*𝗎𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗋𝗍𝖺𝗅𝖾 (Undertale)

*𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 (Underfell)

*𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘱 (Underswap)

*𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘱𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘥 (Swapfell)

*𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚎 (Horrortale)

*𝔡𝔲𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔩𝔢 (Dustale)

*𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑢𝑠𝑡 (Underlust)

*🇰 🇮 🇱 🇱 🇪 🇷 🇹 🇦 🇱 🇪 (Killertale)

* **u̥ͦn̥ͦd̥ͦe̥ͦr̥ͦf̥ͦr̥ͦe̥ͦs̥ͦh̥ͦ** (Underfresh)

* **ǝsɹǝʌɹǝpun** (Underverse) & *𝕖𝕡𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕒𝕝𝕖 (Epictale)

*ꀤꈤꀘ꓄ꍏ꒒ꏂ (Inktale) & *ቿዪዪዐዪፕልረቿ (Errortale)

*Ⓓ︎Ⓡ︎Ⓔ︎Ⓐ︎Ⓜ︎Ⓣ︎Ⓐ︎Ⓛ︎Ⓔ︎ (Dreamtale) & *ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗᵐᵃʳᵉᵗᵃˡᵉ (Nightmaretale)

  
**Author's Notes:**

**👹** Undertale (created by Toby Fox) as well as any other versions of the game or the characters, does not belong to me. All credits belong to their respective owners, and you belong to yourself. So love yourself unconditionally! 💖

👹 Images, artworks, gifs, and videos posted in this story also belong to their respective creators ( _I_ _love and admire their work, they're so cool!_ ).

👹 Spelling and grammar errors will be seen everywhere since English is not my native language. So, I apologize in advance.

👹 Accuracy may not hit home at some point in this story, but please, be gentle with me. Just bear in mind that I learn as the story progresses.

 **Warning** :  
This story contains...

Angst;  
Death;  
Drug Abuse;  
Gore;  
Polygamous Relationship;  
Profanities;  
Sexual Themes (possibly);  
Trauma;  
Violence

BE WARNED.

_Breakthrough ©️ 2020_


	2. Prologue

She's not sure whether this is the right decision to either her, or them.

Heck, she's not even sure whether all of the decisions she made were a good idea at all!

She faced away from them, deducing her next move that may possibly-  _ possibly _ , benefit her and the crowd behind her. Who by the way, were yelling back-and-forth, one after the other. However, she's not focused on the yells bouncing around the room. The noises weren't even penetrating through the other side of her ear, not one bit.

The beating of her erratic heart- that's what she's focused on. The beats filling her eardrums were supposed to make her drown in the oxygen in her lungs, yet no matter how abundant air was in her system, it feels like she lacks them. But, this time is different. It gave her a feeling of comfort that might've mistaken it as abnormal. Well that's bizarre.

Maybe she's going crazy.

"I'm sorry..." her eyes beaded with tears, gaze focused on her shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. The crowd ahead of her, as some having recovered from a tantrum, did the same out of frustration. While the rest, stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"Kid, you don't have to this you know-"

"Do you see me?" They looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, do you see me?" She looked at them this time, her coal eyes burning into theirs one by one. They shifted on their places, uncertain whether they should put their guard up in a delicate moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT, DEMON?!"

"Just... Just answer the question."

They were on high alert this time, unaware of the upcoming stunt she's about to conjure at this moment. Nonetheless, the  _ original _ amongst them answered. "Clear as day,  _ starlight _ ."

The corners of her lips slowly lifted and her eyes softened in a squint that formed wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She smiled. She never knew that a smile at a time like this can lift a small amount of weight on her shoulders. Boy will she gonna miss them.

But not for long though.

"How about now?" the atmosphere shifted, so does the room around them. Bits and pieces of moments began to appear in their vision, replaying scenes of the times that contained her- she reveled every, single one of them. The times when she found out that deep within her shell of a body, has a soul all along. The time she realized she had found something about the void in her chest after centuries of being alone: a  _ home _ .

_ Their memories _ .

And, she erased herself from them-  _ every single one of them _ .

Right as she played it before their eyes, she immediately picked the bag beside the entrance and dashed out of the house right before closing the door shut behind her.

She ran, and ran... to where? She doesn't know. But knows it's the only practical thing she could do to distance themselves from the danger hanging on their heads. The danger they keep on approaching no matter how hazardous it was on their well-being. Like a firefly ensnared by the fire of a candle.

She bolted to a gasoline station and locked herself in the lavatory. There she finally caught the breath she needed before sobbing her heart out. She didn't know how long she cried there. Heck, she didn't even mind the stench lingering inside the room until a knock followed by a question along the lines of "are you okay?" trudged her from her mind space.

She took deep breaths before scuffling a piece of paper out from one of her bag pockets then clutched it on her fist.

Wiping her tear-stained face, she frowned at the reflection at the bathroom mirror. Her eye glowed menacingly at the person glaring back at her.

This is all her fault. It's her fault that her family suffered, it's her fault that her friends suffered, and now... them.

If that's the case, then it's right that she'll suffer the consequences of her current decisions. Besides, she's destined to suffer anyway.

But this time is different. Why was it different? Is it because it's them?

She endured enough pain to recognize how much a cut could sting daggers on her muscle, and how much a bruise could scorch purple on her skin. She's accustomed to those kinds of pain. Not...  _ this _ .

The pain within her chest kept on piercing like thorns contracting to each breath she took. The waves of heat emanating throughout her body made her choke a sob. Then she coughed, and coughed... and there's blood. This needs to stop. This needs to stop before they could get even hurt.

Everything went black...

... _ until she's suddenly inside the lavatory _ .

She looked around her in great puzzlement then averted her gaze at the mirror in front. She was about to clean the mess in her face when she heard a crumpling sound nearby, which she soon found out is a note in her hand. She unraveled the piece of paper and read the words written on it.  _ An address _ .

"Where on earth am I?"


	3. Chapter 1: Ignoring Familiarity

**Your Point of View**

It was drizzling when you were standing in front of the house's lush, green lawn. But despite the solemn mood of the weather, the house's simplicity made the weather beautiful to the eye of the beholder.

The house is a two-story building. Low walls bounded the said building, serving as a boundary from each neighborhood and a gate securing the place from any intruders. The walls are painted in ivory, however, fading for how long it was left untouched. The glass panes were stained with colorful tints but are now covered with vines climbing up the white walls of the building. There's also a veranda with sufficient space to place your potted plants at the wooden pillars. And a balcony to gaze and appreciate the twinkling stars of the darkened sky. Unfortunately, today is not a good day.

"Oh hi there!"

You darted your gaze to your left and saw an old woman walking towards you with a royal-blue umbrella in hand. The wrinkles on her dark, brown eyes crinkling gracefully as a smile formed on her full, colored lips. Her hair aging whites and greys, complimenting her tan skin. Despite her stumpy size, she seems like she could kick some ass real bad if she needed to. Nice.

"So, you're gonna be my new neighbor, huh? My name's Gloria, but you can call me Momma Glory, Mommy Gors, or Momma if you want to." The old woman giggled at the silly nicknames she suggested, making the latter snort.

A grin formed on your painted, red lips. 

"Hello, _ Momma Glory _ ," you greeted with a crooked smirk and quirked brow, emphasizing the nickname she suggested to you. You both laughed and shook her hand, getting comfortable to each other's company.

After parting, the old woman gave you a smile. Her eyes beckoning you to say something that you probably missed. 

_ What is she... oh, right! _

"I-- um... sorry. That was so rude of me, ahahaha..." You rubbed your nape, a habit you grew accustomed with whenever you're nervous or uncomfortable. "My name's (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)."

"Hmmm... (Y/n). A pretty name for a pretty girl." Giggles erupted from your throats. 

_ Well... sort of. _

Right on time, a truck slowed down your way then stopped beside the house's, now yours, front lawn. Two men went out of the vehicle, stretching their tense muscles before going to the container to relocate the furniture into the said new home. 

"Oh, there goes my stuff." You excuse yourself from Gloria then treaded your way to thank and aid the two men on placing the furniture in. The old woman trailed in your direction.

"I'll help."

"Oh no you don't have to!"

"I insist! I may be old, but I'm as strong as a horse you know!" You let out a chuckle albeit hesitant in agreeing. "Are you sure? I mean, we just met. I'm a stranger to you."

"Don't be silly! A neighbor of mine will instantly be a friend of mine. Besides, we just introduced each other's names! No need to be uptight." You let out a sigh of defeat, complying to the old woman's wishes before proceeding in carrying cardboard boxes inside. Not like they could do harm to you anyway. Unless...

As you, Gloria, and the two men carried your things inside the house, you examined the interior of your new home. 

Upon opening the entrance you can see an open double door then get a glimpse of the kitchen area. When you step inside the said doors, you finally get to see the full glory of the dining room. There's a chimney on the side of the wall and glass windows that you can open and close shut. 

There's an entryway leading from the living room to the kitchen area. Half of the walls of the kitchen are covered with apricot tiles, while half above those tiles are painted with white paint. At the center of the kitchen is an apricot-marbled counter.

Placing all your kitchen utensils at the counter, you treaded towards the other side of the house and see another double door. But this time, it's open with a certain intruder in the house. You chuckled at Gloria instructing the man powers of the relocation on where the couch will settle. 

"Thank you, Momma Glory." You grinned gratefully at the old woman as she shrugged her helpfulness with a wave of her hand.

The living room is as beautiful as the dining room, only this time, the space is huge. There's a chandelier hanging above the ceiling, glass windows, and a chimney beside a wall near where Gloria placed the couch. There's another double door attached on the other side of the living room. You opened it, seeing a small hallway dividing the living room and the bathroom, and a stairway to the second floor linked outside the bathroom wall. Your bed frame immediately crossed your mind. 

"Uhm... Momma, we got a problem here."

"What's wrong, boo?" She scrunched her brows in worry.

"I don't think the bed frame could fit in the staircase."

"Why? How big is it?"

"Suitable for a queen-sized bed."

The possibility of lifting it up and using the flight of stairs will not benefit both parties. You contemplated on how you could help carrying your bed frame to the second floor, when a light bulb lit above your head. 

"Do you think using the balcony's doorway could fit the bed frame?"

"It will, only if you have a rope to carry it up," answered one of the men who popped up beside you.

"Don't worry, I have one in my boxes. Just give me a minute or so..." And so the tug of war commenced. 

Once you found the ropes to tie it at the center of the frame, Chris, the man who suggested a rope, hoisted the polished wood up as he tugged the end of the rope down. Dylan, the other relocator; alongside you, pulled the bed frame into the balcony. 

Using the slants of the frame, the two of you got to carry it in the balcony sideways. Huffing a breathe, you and Dylan gave each other a high five for the team work before proceeding on lifting the bed frame to the master's bedroom. 

The second floor consists of five rooms, if you disregard the bathroom in the master's bedroom. You can already see the master's bedroom as your humble man cave in the later future to say the least. With a few rearrangements and tweaks here and there, your  _ long break _ would be comfortable as requested by  _ the majesty _ .

Whilst helping some minor rearrangements in regards to where the couch, cabinets, drawers, and dividers will be placed, the small talks initiated into comfortable conversations. You got sidetracked of the time that all of the workload has been carried in, and your stomach growled obnoxiously in hunger.

You and Gloria let out a laugh. "I know a cafe nearby to satiate that monster in your belly." 

"Oh? Do they have a latte there?"

"Even better! Meet me outside after filling in the contract as I find my purse at home, okay? This old lady's gonna take a while." I nodded as she stepped out of the door not before telling the men, "You two get something to eat too before you get back to work, alright? Thank you gentlemen!" The relocators smiled gratefully at the old woman, trailing out of the door to get ready for the trip and get the contract signed. 

_ This girl is too open. But I like her nonetheless. _

After filling out the relocation agreement and giving tips to both men for their hard work, you scuffled from one of the boxes for your shoulder bag. You stored your wallet and essentials in and assured yourself that the doors are locked shut before waiting for Gloria outside. 

As you sauntered three steps down to your lawn, thankful that the drizzle has come to a stop, your eye caught something that intrigued you. You were so immersed in admiring your new home, that you didn't notice the house standing out amongst the houses that resided in the subdivision. 

It's not just the house, though the exterior is eye-catching to begin with. It's the vibe that it emits. 

Across from your home, is a mansion. The residence has three floors judging by the number of glass panes built on the pristine, white walls. Like yours, the house is divided by low walls guarded by a gate. The difference is that the gates were huge-- designed in intricate swirls, and the front lawn seems to have a parking space where the garage resided. 

The mist surrounding the streets gave the house a sense of mystique. However, despite curiosity paying heed to the cat, something is telling you not to get close to it. A warning alarm blaring in your mind that gets you all the more pulled by something within the mansion's walls.  _ Like a firefly attracted by a flame of a candle _ .

The feeling of familiarity shook your core. You don't understand what's going on with your gut, but it's telling you to get as far as you could from the mansion. It's not of fear, however. It's the feeling of... protectiveness? _Is it because_ _I'm hungry?_

Also, how the hell could you recognize such complex emotions  _ when you lack them _ in the first place?

"You okay, boo? You've been staring at that house like you've seen a ghost or something."

You almost jumped at Gloria's voice as she approached you with an amused grin. You gathered your bearings and shrugged the non-existent feeling off your skin. 

"Nah, it's the house... it's beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Who's residing there?" 

"Oh, that? It's inhibited by them pile of bones."

"You mean, the owner of this house is dead?"

"What? No, silly! What I meant is the house is literally occupied by them skeletons. Skeleton monsters to be exact!"

You darted your gaze back at the mansion and quirked your lips downwards with a shrug. "Huh. Interesting."

_ Actually, everything in the monster city of Mt. Ebbot is interesting _ . 

Long before you get to take the long break your friends suggested you take for the years of service you've done for them, the first place that came to your mind was Mt. Ebbot. You don't know why, but something within you is pushing you to go there ever since the end of World War II: the end of the Allies' and the Axis' bloodbath.  _ To your kind _ : the end opposing principles.

Yes, you couldn't deny the fact that racism is on going despite decades of fighting each others' claim for rights and such. 

For example, for the monsters in Mt. Ebbot:  _ killing six children for their souls to break the barrier down the ancestral mages created centuries ago _ . Which by the way, caused a pandemonium. Then progressed into passive aggression when the monsters took their claim that not everything the rumors said was true. Heck, even their little ambassador,  _ Frisk _ , backed it up. 

Though you're not sure whether the monsters threatened the zygote for the sake of their well-being, it's best not to judge what's literally happening behind the scenes of the predicament.

For short, you're the type of person who needs to see and hear the legitimate evidence itself before you could even believe it. Besides, who are you to criticize them when you, yourself, are  _ a monster _ too? The thought of it made you caress your wrist.

Without any distractions to ponder upon, you and your company walked your way towards the said cafe.

_____

"You're right. The food there was really delightful." You and Gloria walked out of the store once both of your stomachs were satisfied by the meal served on the table.

Though the time was noon, Gloria didn't stop herself from ordering a sunny-side up with some sizzling bacon and sausages on the side. You on the other hand chose a lighter meal, consisting of a sausage wrapped in a freshly baked croissant due to having a heavy breakfast before the relocation.

After ingesting some of the food circulating around both of your systems (which was an odd way to address resting after eating by the way), you ordered some latte which was surprisingly better than the drink you've tasted back to where you came from. "I know right?! We should go there again sometime. But next time, with my friends! You'll like them when you get to warm-up with each other."

You smiled at her before darting your orbs for the name of the cafe.  _ Breakfast at Muffet's _ . 

_ Why does the name sound so familiar to a show I've watched back in the 70s? _

Then your stroll came to an abrupt stop when women, whose ages are the same as Gloria, appeared across them. "Speaking of the devil," the old woman chuckled before striding gleefully towards the duo. You of course, followed suit.

"Delphine! Maribel!" Gloria waved her hand to get the attention of the two ladies focusing on the conversation at hand. Although they were immersed in the talk, they turned their head at the mention of their names. Their eyes lit up in joy once they saw Gloria brisk walking towards them. "Gloria? Oh Gloria, it's nice to see you again!"

"You're saying as if we've never met each other for years!"

"What?!" What are you girls talking about?!!"

"I said! IT'S LIKE WE'VE NEVER MET EACH OTHER FOR YEARS!!"

You scoffed at the interaction, You stood on the sidelines to observe, as if to know what the hell is going on with these three. The people passing by looked at the trio oddly; some with amusement, some with annoyance, and some just didn't give a damn what on earth they were talking about. It made you reminisce about the nonsense you have with your own friends. 

The sounds of their laughter, the nudges each of you gave, the randomness of the topic--  _ sigh _ . They'll probably arrive here soon. 

_ "Seriously? You're talking to babies now?" _

You whipped your neck at the source of the voice. The woman's features scrunched in question as she looked at you with her moon stone eyes. Her ebony skin and obsidian horns emitting dark embers along her midnight dress, while her snow-white hair flowed hypnotizingly on her shoulders. You rolled your eyes at the woman beside you as the said woman remained her scrutiny towards the three women in front of you. 

_ "This is none of your concern, Kuma. If I were you, you should mingle with your fellow spirits right over... there," _ you pointed at the direction of the park where lurking  _ spirits _ levitated above their own  _ living kind _ . 

They floated above  _ demons _ , monsters, and humans alike, roaming around the place to kill themselves some immortal time. Though they stand out like sore thumbs in your eyes, unfortunately in your case, you're the only one who can see and talk to them. Of course, this includes human and monster ghosts. Are ghouls also included with the predicament? Definitely.

_ "Aww, but they were no fun! Look at them go, weaving past each other like kites. Put a thread on their necks and you can literally mistaken them as balloons." _

_ "Oh really? Should I put a thread on your neck then? Or even better, a collar instead?" _

_ "Kinky. Too bad though, brats are not my type of people." _

_ "Eh, same. I'm not a fan of faggots." _

_ "Says the one who hangs out with hag looking people." _ You playfully glared at her.  _ "Watch your pretty little mouth, Kumani. Or else..." _

_ "Or else what, (Y/n)? Shove your non-existent dick on my face? That itself, won't even happen in your pathetic little dreams, honey." _ Kumani teasingly spat on your face as you blankly stared at her.  _ "I hate you." _

_ "Don't be ridiculous, demon. You don't even know what hate feels like--"  _

"Kumani." You whispered her name, quirking your brow to indicate the sudden shift of banter. The demon spirit scoffed and shook her head. As much as she wants to fool around with you, being passive aggressive will bear nothing but conflict. And both of you know this is the reason why you needed the break. 

_ "Sorry. My day didn't start out pretty." _

You let out a sigh as you comforted her sour mood.  _ "It's alright, we all get it majority of the time. Do you want to talk about it?" _

_ "No worries, I can pretty much handle it." _

_ "Was someone about to bedevil..." _

_ "*sigh* Yep. They were very persistent to say the least." _

You tried to give her an apologetic look. Key word: tried.  _ "Sorry... Were you hurt while fighting them off?" _

_ "Like I said, don't worry about me. And please, don't. Don't you ever apologize for it. As much as I like you giving me some sympathy, the look on your face didn't give me any comfort at all." _

You crossed your arms and gazed at the serenity of the park has to offer you. As much as your eyes' intensity gave its faux attention, you couldn't help but assess the situation you have with your spirit companion.  _ If I were in a vulnerable situation, will it be possible for me to be corrupted this time? _

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to my new neighbor!" You snapped back at your current reality and darted your attention back to the three women. "Delphine, Maribel, this pretty girl right here is (Y/n)," Gloria pointed at your direction as you acknowledge them with a smile.

"(Y/n), this is Delphine," she pointed at the tall lady with silver-framed spectacles, her fair, wrinkled skin complimenting her long, white hair tied in a neat bun. Her cerulean eyes, a reflection of the bright sky, squinted happily on your dark ones, waiting for you to take her hand for a hand shake. Instead, you lifted the back of her hand and raised it to your forehead.

"And this is our old sissy, Maribel!" Gloria clasped the old woman's shoulder with a mole on her left cheek bone. Her dark eyes squinted to get a good look at you, while you stood motionless for her. She's much like Delphine, but her skin tone is more of a tan-brighter than Gloria. Her height looks the same as Delphine's but an inch shorter, and seems that she colored her hair black due to the greys on her hairline. 

Just like what you did to Delphine, you offered your hand to Maribel. And when she raised hers, you faced the back of her hand and made contact with your forehead. You know that you're centuries older than them, but it's not a crime for being respectful to those who are younger than you. What more, they were the first people who welcomed you on your first day of break.

"Oh, Gloria. You got yourself a cultured neighbor!" You let out a chuckle as you scratched your cheek.

"What was that all about? You know, with my hand...?" Delphine asked you in wonder. 

"Oh uhmm, it's a sign of respect, especially in the presence of an elder."

"Ooohh, that's new, and lovely..." Maribel spoke this time, getting another interesting topic to talk about--

Your head emitted waves of immense pain. It reached on your whole right face, pounding then numbing the senses of your skin. You massaged the nape of your neck for comfort, shifting your weight with your feet for the women to be oblivious of your pain. And then you saw it. 

_ A woman running in the pedestrian lane. An eight-wheeled truck zooming past the road. SCREECH-- BOOM-- CRUNCH. _

Your head snapped behind you. There she is. A human mingling with her friends, laughing without a care in what's about to happen. And now, slowly packing and rearranging the things inside her bag, probably ready to bid her farewell to them. You turned away from her.

_ Ahaha... nope! Fuck this shit, I'm out! _

"Ah Momma Glory, I'm sorry but I think I got to go. I have some university things that I have to attend tomorrow." You feigned another apologetic smile as Gloria and her friends' mood saddened. "Already? Okay, be careful on your way home then!"

"It's nice to meet you, dear (Y/n)!" You waved your hand good bye then glanced at the direction of the woman. The shadow behind her loomed grand and tall, ready and greedy for the soul glowing brightly on her chest. 

You jog away before you get to witness the gruesome death before you.

_____

Alas, you get to walk in the humble streets of the subdivision. You heaved out a sigh, unsure whether to even feel guilt or relief at this point when you weren't sure what to feel in the first place. 

Your trek to your new home was peaceful. You're kind of thankful that you chose this place as your first retreat to finally breathe some fresh air. And maybe, just maybe... you spoke it out loud for fate to ruin too early.

When you finally reached your house, an engine of a motorcycle slowed across the side of the street. It parked in front of the mansion you were so adamant to know about, and the people riding it were two skeletons. There was a tall one, and a short one. And they eventually wear the same purple color with different styles.  _ So they were the owners Gloria was talking about. _

You were unlocking the gate when they both unhelmed themselves and off the vehicle. As your eyes trained back to the pair of skeletons however, both their gazes were on you too. You froze on your ground as shivers ran down your spine. 

Your brain runs myriads of thoughts that you couldn't decide which one to pay attention to. You blinked once, twice, thrice... and then you internally panicked. This is new. Decades of learning the fundamentals of socialization from square one, and all of it were thrown out of the window.

The short skeleton took the first move, approaching you in slow, unsure steps that you could've walked away from if it weren't for your muddled brain. His expression is one of shock and... familiarity? The tall one followed suit. Aware that his guard is higher and alert than his phlegmatic attitude a while ago, his expression shifted from realization to skepticism. 

Once you finally snap out of your trance, you spoke one of the most basic greetings any being in the world would do when meeting a new one. "Uh, hi. I uhh... I'm your new neighbor." You reached out your hand for a hand shake, though unsure the gesture will be unwise for your part. The two were still staring at you. Growing uncomfortable in each passing second, you decided to tell them your name.

"Anyway," you rubbed your outstretched hand to your jeans, "the name's--"

"Bitch?" 

You looked at them in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"BITCH?!" The short skeleton glared then strided towards you. Shocked by the skeleton's hostile behavior, you stood in front of the gate, ready to throw hands if ever the fellow is searching for a fight. 

Looking up close, he's actually an inch taller than you. His right eye glowing an intense magenta as similar to a flame about to burst in a second-- and is close to reach you until his tall companion pulled him back. "c-calm down, m'lord!"

_ M'lord? _

The tall skeleton manhandled him, dragging a distance or two from you whilst the short one seems to squirm from his hold. "PUT ME DOWN, MUTT!"

_ Mutt?! Who on earth calls their  _ sibling _ like that?  _

_ Wait... _

"i apologize for m'lord's rash behavior. please-- urgh-- excuse me!"

"MUTT, I'M TELLING YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME! PUT ME DOWN. RIGHT NOW!"

Before the manhandled skeleton could utter a single word, the lanky skeleton opened the front door then closed it shut. Everything was quiet when the yells were silenced, and you stood there dumbfounded by your neighbor's interaction.

_ Huwaw... Okay, that was a good first impression _ .

Recovering from the shock, you proceeded to enter your home. Unknown of the events about to happen later, and the contingencies you're going to experience in your stay in Mt. Ebbot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--> Truck-kun has entered the chat  
> Sorry if everything about this chapter screams 'CRAAAPPP.'


End file.
